Zeratul and the lost Mr Cuddles
by zeratul-darktemplarofshak
Summary: Zeratul finds his old snuggle bear, Mr. Cuddles, from way back when he was a young protoss, you'll like starcraft fans! i hope......


People, please, this is my first attempt at a multiple chapter fic, so don't hate me.HATE MY COMPUTER! (  
  
This story begins in a galaxy far, far away.....  
  
Episode One: Mr. Cuddles  
  
As the hero of this episode, Zeratul, sits down for  
  
A warm meal, he is interrupted by his arch nemesis...  
Infested Kerrigan. But what he failed to realize is that  
she planned to........ take away Mr. Cuddles!  
  
(Yes, this was a rip-off beginning of Star Wars, and if  
you star wars fans are gonna flame me for this, than go  
ahead kiss my @$$)  
  
This story begins with our hero; known from Starcraft as Zeratul, as he is searching through the attic of his new citadel, because he only moved in last Thursday (damn thanksgiving), he tripped over something and stubbed his toe (if protoss have toes).  
  
KLUNK! " What the $%&& did I trip over, I specifically told those movers to move all heavy thing to the living cause its easier to drag that lift!.. Wait. this thing has my name on it. The trunk read: " Little Zerry" " That's what my mother used to call me?" -When suddenly the phone began to ring**  
  
" Hello, oh mother, it's you.. (Gag)"  
  
Mother " Zeratul J. Praetor, how many times have I told you not to talk to your mother like that!"  
  
Telepathic thought " she herd me!? But I'm like 18 citadels away! Wow, that old women has really good hearing!"  
  
Mother " I thought I heard you stub your toe? Are you alright? Were, you hur... ZERATUL! MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, SHOW RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS BY NOT CALLING THE OLD!!!!!! WHY I'LL COME OVER THERE AND SHOW YOU OL.."  
  
" Mother, I have to go. BYE!" **Click**  
  
" I swear she can scare me sometimes, especially when she reads my thoughts!"  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
Kerrigan " How are the test zergs coming? Scientists " Well, we had minor difficulties, but, we morphed the attitudes just like you wanted, so they will generate maximum annoyance to whoever is around them!"  
  
Kerrigan " Perfect! Those Protoss won't know what hit them until it is too late! Duran, release the zergs!"  
  
Duran " Yes, my Queen, your wish is my comm."  
  
Kerrigan " JUST LET THE DAMN ZERG GO!!!"  
  
** Kerrigans little pet hides under seat**  
  
Episode Two: The Unknown Plan  
  
What Zeratul failed to realize is that, as he was talking  
to his Mother on the phone, Kerrigan was plotting yet,  
another, evil scheme to try and take over the rest of the  
planet with her amazing annoyance zerg pets.....  
  
** DRAG* **Scrape, as zeratul drags the trunk to his room**  
  
" Hmm, this lock seems to be rusted shut.. I KNOW! I'll use my amazing psychic powers to make the lock explode!  
  
**...., Nothing happens**  
  
"Okay, so I have no powers, But, I do have a Dremel© Rotary, cordless, cutter! I'll use that instead!"  
  
** About 15 minutes later..**  
  
" DAMN that lock was made good! I'll have to use my cutter blade!"  
  
** As Zeratul carefully cut the lock of the chest with his Psionic Pulse Blade, the chest shot open, to reveal the contents inside...what lies hidden in the bottom???? Gold, diamonds, a Tuna Fish Sandwich maybe? (Dolphin friendly of course! What do you think I am, sick!?)**  
  
" Hey, Look, my old tricycle! Could it be!? My old bouncy ball! No Way! I thought I had lost this the day we had to evacuate the tribe!. IT IS!!!!! IT'S MR. CUDDLES!!!! MY OLD SNUGGLY BEAR!! Oh, I'll never leave you again Mr. Cuddles I swear!!!!!!!"  
  
** But what zeratul failed to realize is that he was in the kitchen when he decided to put Mr. Cuddles down**  
  
" Oh, Mr. Cuddles I'll never let anything happen to you again!"  
  
**As Zeratul says that, Mr. Cuddles left leg begins to catch fire, because Zeratul was cooking Spaghetti when he accidentally put Mr. Cuddles on the burner instead of the pot!**  
  
" Mr. Cuddles, do you smell something burning? AHHHHHHHH, Mr. Cuddles, it's you that's burning!!!!"  
  
WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO! Come on remember those commercials, " If you on fire, don't forget to STOP, Drop, And. don't forget to add a little bit of fresh Parsley to make that sauce Absolutely Perfetio!"  
  
" Damn TV!!! That's it! Stop, Drop, And Roll!!!"  
  
**By this time the fire was quickly spreading from the left leg, to his arms and his OTHER leg** **After fire is put out...  
  
" Mr. Cuddles, that was close!, but I won't let anything happen to you ever again!.. Starting now."  
  
*Meanwhile.*  
  
" Kerrigan, all annoying zergs are now breaking into every citadel as planned!"  
  
** Kerrigan in Mr. Burn's voice ". Excellent"  
  
**While every zerg was entering the citadels, zeratul was having the best time of his life with his long lost childhood friend, Mr. Cuddles**  
  
" Mr. Cuddles, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again.. I would probably move on with my life and go to war or something, but there would be a 10 minute period there, where I would just be inconsolable."  
  
** When all of a sudden, one of the zergs pops up through the heating vent, and swallows up Mr. Cuddles! **  
  
A sudden look of shock grew on Zeratuls face and then it suddenly changed to the look of hatred and anger! (Even though protoss's don't have faces)  
  
" YOU..Ate.. Mr. .. CUDDLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, YOU BAST.WAIT, if I let there be swearing in this fic, then I would be a bad influence to little kids* "Ah shaddup! You think Teletubies aren't a bad influence, just listen to their names Tinky Winky, obviously that's perverted, there's Po, but if you replace the P with a W and add an E at the end, what do you get? I'll leave that for you to figure out, and then there is also La La ..... okay, so there's nothing wrong with La La but you still got the 2 I already listed so SHADDUP!)  
  
**Anyway, on with the Story!**  
  
"Spit him back up at ONCE!"  
  
Zergling "** sticks out Tongue**"  
  
"Okay, you asked for it!"  
  
** 15 minutes later..**  
  
" Okay, I have 2 black eyes, a split lip, and a broken nose (protoss don't have noses either) but, those were all lucky shots"  
  
** As the zergling was about to finish Zeratul off, a Super Hero walked in.... Zeratul's MOM!!!!**  
  
"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SON AND GIVE BACK MR. Cuddles NOW!! I'll get the Crowbar!"  
  
** Zeratul whispers to the zergling " I would do it cause she will get the crowbar, I can't count how many times she got me for being bad!!"**  
  
** As the Zergling refused, Mom reachd for the crowbar, and hit the Zergling over the head! It slumped down on the floor, and spit the bear out.**  
  
" Mr. Cuddles! YOUR SAFE!!!"  
  
** As Kerrigan realized she could not beat her nemesis, Zeratul, as long as his mom was around, she launched herself back into space in a ship that looks like a giant. Willy, take a look out the starboard side, my god it looks like a huge. Dick, call Zeratul and tell him that Kerrigan escaped**  
  
**Mean While in space..  
  
Kerrigan " I will get you Zeratul! Someday I will have my revenge!"  
  
** A voice in the distance " No you wont"**  
  
Kerrigan " YES, I WILL! Its fricken freezing in space!"  
  
** As it zooms in on Kerrigans pet, icicles form on its face!** So how did you like the fic!? Remember, it is my first time writing a really long fic so NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Don't forget to R & R, PLZ! 


End file.
